Not A Normal Life Anymore New And Improved
by Lilly2004
Summary: (Y/n), a working girl, secret identity, and making sure NO ONE knows about it...Even her best (Human) friend. Soon during a Kraang hunt, Raph and his brothers meets (Y/n) and Raph is immediately falling in love But when (Y/n)'s Ex-Boyfriend gets in the way...What'll happen?
1. This Is You

**A/N: I know I've already designed a sort of "OC" but I just thought it would be interesting since I've seen another writer do this on Quotev. Just go with it please. Thank you!  
This Is You...**  
**Name: **(Y/n)

**Age:** 15

**Favorite Colors:** Black, dark green, dark navy blue, and camouflage.

**Fears:** Heights (You've faced it before but you're still scared), spiders, cockroaches, beetles, and jumpscares.

**Talents:** Ninjutsu, art, singing, dancing (Waltz, Break Dancing, and Hip Hop Style), cooking, child care, animal care, and weaponry

**Weapons:** Single Katana, Handgun in holster, Tessen (Like April's but instead of flowers, you have the words: You Mad Bro?)

**Personality:** Sweet, generous, responsible, rebellious, sarcastically funny, party girl, outgoing, fun, smart, short tempered (Only with people you don't know or with enemy's), and is a go with the flow type of girl.

**Appearance:** Shiny, long, soft, black hair that shapes your face perfectly and that has rectangular bangs in the front. You have a scratch on your right eyebrow. Bright, emerald green eyes. Not to skinny and not to fat (Like Karai's body...That was weird to write...). and 5 foot 3 inches.

**Hobbies:** Surfing, playing guitar, riding your motorcycle, reading FanFiction, watching TMNT 2012 videos and episodes, playing The Walking Dead Game (I just found out that there's going to be a third season YAY!), going to dance clubs, hanging out with your friends, and dressing as a kunoichi (Even though you are).

**Clothes (For tonight in the story):** A regular black T-shirt, leather, black jeans, black, and white tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket.

**Friends:** Nataly V. Jasmine B. Katie J. Breanna G. Ethan V. (Nataly's Twin Brother) and Graham F.

**Enemies:** The Purple Dragons, Mason (Ex-Boyfriend)

**Occupations:** You work a full time job of taking care of Children that are 10 and younger along with animals, you also have a casual part-time job at Mr. Murakami's Noodle shop, but only when it gets busy and you bring the kids with you when you work and they hang out there.


	2. The Angel Of Ninjutsu

**A/N: ****Hi guys! Here's the second chapter where you get to meet the Turtles! Yay! I know I've edited this alot but I just didn't like the way I've written it so if you don't mind can you tell me what you think of THIS chapter. Leave it in the reviews. Anyway here it is!**

My brothers and I were searching the city for The Kraang but we haven't found ANYTHING...  
"Dudes! Check this out!" Mikey said to us as he picked up a newspaper.  
Everyone turned their head towards Mikey.  
"What?" Leo asked and he took the paper out of his hands.  
"Who reads the newspaper anyway?" I grumbled.  
"It says: Breaking news! A new hero is saving people - Specifically woman - From mugging in New York City. The latest victim told us that the only thing she saw of her mysterious hero is a scratch on her right eyebrow. And they now call her the 'Angel Of Ninjutsu'." Leo read out loud.  
"So we have a new rival?" I said, cracking my knuckles.  
"No...She's just trying to help people like us." Leo corrected.  
"Aww man!" I sighed.  
"Hey dudes! Look!" Mikey said, while pointing to the apartment complex next to us.  
"What?" Leo asked as he turned his head to where Mikey was pointing.  
I saw a really...REALLY cute girl sitting in her window seat and she was staring at US.  
She smirked at us...Mostly me... "Hello."  
"Why are you not freaked out right now?" I asked with a frown.  
"I watch The Walking Dead. A show where you see blood and gore every episode...Nothing freaks me out anymore." She answered.  
"Okay...I'm Leonar-"  
"I know. Leonardo, or Leo. Raphael, or Raph. Donatello, or Donnie. Michelangelo, or Mikey." She answered in one breath.  
"How do you know our names?" I asked while taking my sais out.  
"You don't need to be afraid." She said while jumping to the roof we were standing on.  
"I'm NOT afraid!" I snapped at her.  
"Don't worry Raphie." She whispered as she grabbed the tails of my bandanna and she pulled me close to her.  
"People love you guys...Who doesn't know you?" She smirked and then let go while pushing my face away from hers.  
"What do you mean?" Donnie asked while stepping forward.  
"You're on a TV show...for kids." She answered.  
"What?" We all asked at the same time.  
"Title: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Channel: Nickelodeon, that's for kids. Popularity Status: Worldwide." She said with a look that said: Really? Are you kidding me?  
"So let me get this straight, we're on a kids show that's really popular?" Leo asked.  
"Yep. I'm also a huge fan. I wondered if you were actually real or not." She sighed while crossing her arms.  
"Do you know anything else about us?" Mikey piped up.  
"Let me guess...When you first came to the surface...Mikey said: "Yuck! You guys won't like it...I'll take the rest." When he first tried pizza on a rooftop." She stated.  
"Yes...Is that what happened in the TV show?" Leo asked.

"Yes..." She answered.  
"Who ARE you?!" I asked a little to loudly.  
"Whatever you'd like it to be handsome." She grumbled.  
"How about: Douche bag?" I asked and Leo flicked me on the back of my head.  
"Hey!" I shouted to him.  
"That's rude, Raph!" Leo scolded. "I'm so sorry about him, he's a big-"  
"Hot head? No s**t Sherlock." The girl grunted. "If you must know, and apparently you must, it's (Y/n)." (Y/n) smirked again.  
"That's...Actually really...Pretty." I whispered under my breath. "Pretty? Really!?" I thought to myself.  
"Uh...Thanks, Raph." (Y/n) said while pushing some hair away from her face.  
"Whatever." I grumbled.  
"Ooooh! She sweared!" Mikey teased while pointing at (Y/n).  
"Oh really? I didn't notice!" Donnie smacked Mikey upside the head.  
I turned my head to look at Mikey and then I turned to look at (Y/n) again.  
I noticed something...She had a scratch on her right eyebrow...Oh the irony.  
"You're "The Angel Of Ninjutsu" Aren't you?" I asked.  
"The Angel Of Ninjutsu? No! You crazy?" She asked.  
"Then tell me how you got that scratch on your right eyebrow? Hmm?" I asked her while walking around her in circles.  
"I uh...Fine! I'm "The Angel Of Ninjutsu!" Happy now?" She groaned.  
"Yep." I said.  
"So what made you decide to save people?" Leo asked.  
"Why should I tell you? I don't want you to get in my way. It's personal and it's MY battle to win." (Y/n) hissed at Leo.  
"You're gonna tell us." I grinned while spinning her around and pinning her arms.  
"Hey! What's the big deal?!" (Y/n) shouted REALLY loudly.  
"Shh shh shh shh shh shh shh! Quiet down!" I whispered while covering her mouth. "Now you tell us why you're doing this! WE don't want YOU to get in the way of us and the battle between The Kraang!" I said to her.  
I felt her lick my hand.  
"Ew! Gross dude!" I said while wiping her spit off my hand.  
"Trust me, I won't...If you must know, I'm doing all this because these muggers in the city are: Mugging, Killing, and RAPING women, and children! And they killed my parents! So there!" She hissed towards me and then shut her eyes.  
"Oh! I uh...Forget it." I grumbled.  
After a couple seconds I heard a baby crying?  
"Sophia! Ah shizzle! I'm comin' sweetie!" (Y/n) said while turning towards her apartment window.  
"Gotta role!" (Y/n) smirked and gave me a salute, while jumping to her window.  
"Hey!" I called after her.  
"Sorry, but I gotta help the baby...If you wanna see me again, meet me where you are at midnight. I wanna show you some things...Later, hotstuff!" She said to us -Or me- and she shut her windows.  
"What. Just. Happened?" Donnie asked.  
"I have no idea." Leo said.  
"Well...What're we supposed to do now?" I asked.  
"Should we meet her here at midnight?" Donnie asked.  
"No, we should keep searching for The Kraang. We don't have time for her!" Leo said.  
"Well, maybe we should meet her! We've been searching for WEEKS! We all need a break." I complained.  
"Well, let's ask Splinter. If he says it's okay then we will." Leo said.  
"Fine." I grumbled.  
***~TimeSkip~***  
"Absolutely not!" Splinter shouted to us.  
"Aww! And "Raphie" has a major crush on her too!" Mikey said and I could feel heat rise in my cheeks.  
"What?!" Sensei asked me.  
"I do not!" I retorted.  
"Do so! I could tell when YOU said her name was pretty! You've NEVER said that!" Mikey argued.  
"Even if I did, we JUST met! How could I have a crush on her?!"  
"But Donnie fell in love when he first saw her." Mikey said and then Donnie slapped him.  
"My sons. Please excuse me and Raphael." Sensei asked.  
"Hai, sensei." Leo, Donnie, and Mikey said.  
"My son. Is it true you have a "Major Crush" on this "(Y/n?)"  
"No-Yeah...But I know I shouldn-"  
"My son, It is okay to have a "Crush" on her...BUT we do not know if she is good or bad. That is why you can not go." Sensei explained.  
"Hai...Sensei..." I sighed. "I'm...gonna go to my room." I said and ran for my room.  
**Your P.O.V And TimeSkip To 12:00:** You were dressed in a pajama shirt that you made with a picture you found on the internet.  
It was a picture of Raph being really mad and it said: SAY YOU HATE TMNT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KILL YOU. PAINFULLY.  
You also were wearing casual purple pajama pants and regular black socks.  
"Are they coming or what?" You growled. "Guess I better do it alone, then." You sighed.  
"Nope. You're not "Doing it" (Don't think dirty!) without me." You heard a voice say behind you.  
Raph.  
"Hey, hotstuff." You smirked while turning around.  
You saw a tint of red in his cheeks. "Don't blush, Raphie...I'm just saying...You're hot." You chuckled.  
"What up with the pajamas?" Raph asked and he was reading the stuff on your shirt. "SAY YOU HATE TMNT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KILL YOU. PAINFULLY." Raph chuckled after he read it.  
"You really like our show huh?" He asked.  
"Yep. I've watched every episode. I'm not giving you any spoilers though." You teased.  
"Heh...So, what're we doing?" Raph asked.  
"Yeah, come on!" You grabbed his hand and ran into your apartment.  
"Hey! Not so fast!" Raph shouted at the fact he was almost tripping and falling.  
You quickly got in your apartment and then shut your window behind you.  
"So what're we doing?" Raph asked.  
"I guess hanging out. Eat pizza...Just friends hanging out." You chuckled.  
"So we're friends now?" Raph asked.  
"I think so. What do you think we are? Just a person and a teenage mutant ninja turtle hanging out for no apparent reason? I invited you over for a reason numb nuts!" You chuckled more.  
"Hey! Don't call me that! You're lucky you're a girl-"  
You leaned down a little since you were 3 inches taller then and him kissed him on the cheek.  
"I was joking silly~" You said in a cheery tone and that made him shut up.  
"So...Uh...I'm gonna order some pizza. What kind do you want?" You asked while picking your phone up from your nightstand.  
"Uh...Do you like meat lovers?"  
"SHELL YEAH!" You cheered.  
"I'm also gonna get another thing with it. That okay?" You asked.  
"What is it?"  
"Pizza Hutt's, Pepperoni Rollers." You answered.  
"Oh my shell! I love those!" Raph exclaimed and he gave you a warm smile.  
"Cool! I'll order dipping sauce for it too." You chuckled at his cute but dumb smile.  
"Cool." Raph also chuckled and then he sat down on your bed.  
You picked up your phone and dialed pizza hutt's number.  
"Hello? How may I help you?" You heard a familiar voice say.  
It was your Ex-Boyfriend, Mason.  
"Mason?!"  
"The one and only." You could tell he was smirking. "So, I've been meaning to ask you...How come you haven't been answering my calls?" Mason asked.  
"Because you're a perverted backstabbing cheater!" You screamed into the phone. "Besides, you're not my boyfriend anymore! Why should you call me?!" You screamed.  
"You know what? I'm just gonna order and you better not deliver my food to MY apartment!" You shouted and then ordered angrily.  
"Who was that?" Raph asked.  
"My Ex-Boyfriend, Mason. But he's sending someone else to give us the food...Hopefully." You sighed.  
"Okay." Raph stood up and plopped on the couch.  
"Well...How about we watch something on YouTube or something?" You asked.  
"Sure...Why not?" Raph shrugged.  
"How 'bout "Pewdiepie montages?" They're funny and scary." You chuckled.  
"Cool."  
**A/N: If you want to see montages of Pewds just go on his channel and search for the play list "Montages" You can choose which ones you want to watch.**  
***~TimeSkip~***  
"Ha! This guy's hilarious!" Raph laughed while staring at the screen.  
"No kidding!" You chuckled.  
You heard someone knocking on your door.  
"Oh! Must be the pizza guy. You might wanna hide." You got up from the couch and Raph ran to the bathroom where he could hide.  
You opened your door and DIDN'T see Mason just some regular pizza guy.  
"Here's the food you ordered miss. That'll be 20 dollars please." The person said and you ran to your purse that had money in it.  
"Here you go. Uh...Thanks." You said as they passed you the food.  
"Uh...Bye." You shut your door and called Raph back in.  
"You can come in now." You called.  
"Coming." Raph said and he came back in the room.  
"Now...Let's dig in." You rubbed your hands together and opened the pizza box.  
***~TimeSkip~***  
Raph had left back to the lair and you got to know him alot and found out some stuff that you haven't seen in the TV show.  
**A/N: I don't know if some of these facts are true, but to heck with it.**  
You learned that Raph is extremely ticklish but you decided not to do anything...Even thought you wanted to :)  
And once Raph likes something, he becomes overly obsessed with it. (Don't think dirty!)  
Raph also is a very skilled artist but he won't let this brothers see his artwork.  
The last thing you learned is that he LOVES sugar...So he's a sugerholic.  
"You've seemed to warm up to me easily." You chuckled.  
"True~...Here. Brofist." Raph balled his hand into a fist for a brofist.  
"Brofist!"  
**A/N: Hi guys~! Sorry I haven't updated in so long...Stupid school is now getting in the way but I will still update. Bye~!**


End file.
